My YuGiOh Episodes Season 4
by StarSwirl05
Summary: self-explanitory.
1. The Tournament Begins

The Tournament Begins

_In Battle City, Joey and the gang talk about Kaiba's new tournament. _

"I wonder how this tournament works," said Joey.

"I don't know," said Yugi. There's no word from Kaiba on how we participate.

"All I know is that I'm entering," said Joey.

"Me too," said Yugi. _Suddenly, Kaiba's voice booms over the loudspeaker. _

"Fellow duelists," said Kaiba. Welcome to my new tournament! Here's how the rules work: First, both players place all Fusion monsters in their decks. Then, Both players roll a die. The winning number has 3 0's added to it and the player with the winning number goes first. Both players are **not** allowed to see any of the cards in their hands unless it is for discarding when your hand is greater than 6 cards or by a card effect. Card's effects such as Torrential Tribute, Trap Hole, Bottomless Trap Hole, Rope of Life Last Will and any Counter Trap cards will **not **activate when sent to the Graveyard because their effects only activate at certain times. Any Ritual Spell cards will only activate if the correct Ritual monster is in your hand or deck. When two Spell, Trap or one of each is sent to the Graveyard, both card effects activate unless they are one of the cards I just stated and no damage is taken on either player. If a player's Spell card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, that player loses 100 lifepoints. If your opponent destroys one of your Trap cards as a result of battle, you lose 200 lifepoints. During your turn, place one card on the field, without looking, in Attack Mode on the Monster Zone unless full, otherwise, place the card in the Spell and Trap card Zone unless all spaces are occupied. Flip effects activate when the card is destroyed during battle. That is it for the rules. Now put those rules to the test and duel!

"All right, let's find an opponent," said Joey.

"Right," said Yugi. _The Rare Hunters are hiding behind Domino Museum._

"Ishizu has the God Cards now," said Lumis.

"Let's take them from her," said Umbra. Then we can challenge Yugi and Kaiba to a double duel. Let's go! _Lumis and Umbra race to where Ishizu's hiding the God Cards. _The God Cards are ours! _Ishizu sees them trying to snatch the God Cards._

"You will do no such thing," said Ishizu. The God Cards don't belong to you nor do you have the right of taking them.

"Then we'll simply take them out of your hands," said Lumis.

"The God Cards!" said Ishizu. _The Rare Hunter looks for Yugi._

"Yugi will be my first opponent," said Rare Hunter. It's time that he loses to me. _Meanwhile, Marik is waiting in his lair with Odeon and the other Rare Hunters except Rare Hunter himself. _

"Lumis and Umbra," said Marik. Now that you two have Obelisk, you must take down Yugi and Kaiba.

"Yes, sir," said Lumis and Umbra. We won't fail you. _Lumis and Umbra see Yugi and Kaiba from the roof and jump down._

"Yugi," said Umbra. Meet me on the roof of Kaiba Corp. It's time that we had a rematch. _Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and Yami takes his place. _"Kaiba, you're needed as well," said Lumis. I will defeat you!

"You losers have no chance against us," said Lumis.

**To be continued…**


	2. Double Deja Duel Part 1

Double Deja Duel (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Yugi," said Umbra. Meet me on the roof of Kaiba Corp. It's time that we had a rematch. _Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and Yami takes his place. _

"Kaiba, you're needed as well," said Lumis. I will defeat you!

"You losers have no chance against us," said Lumis. _Kaiba and Yugi arrive at the top. _

"I'll start off Umbra," said Kaiba.

"Very well," said Umbra.

"All right," said Kaiba. Don't get any ideas about looking at your hand. You're not allowed. I roll a 3.

"I roll a 5," said Lumis. Since our roll is higher we all begin with 5000 lifepoints.

"I summon Raigeki (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. (Note: Spell cards are color-coded Green, Effect Monster cards are color-coded Red, Trap cards are color-coded pink, Ritual Monster cards are color-coded blue and Fusion Monsters are color coded violet. The God cards have their names in whatever the God Card's color is and its name is in boldface. For Example: **Obelisk the Tormentor**.)

"I summon Mask of Dispel (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Lumis. That's all for now.

"I summon Feral Imp (1300/1400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"Finally," said Umbra. I summon Dark Hole (0/0) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Mirror Force (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Make your move, Lumis.

"Fine," said Lumis. I summon Mask of Brutality (0/0) in Attack Mode. That's all for now.

"I summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician, destroy his Mask of Brutality! _Mask of Brutality is destroyed and Lumis' lifepoints drop to 4900._

"I equip Mask of Brutality to Feral Imp," said Lumis. _Feral Imp's ATK rises to 2300. _

"Feral Imp, destroy his Mask of Dispel!" said Yami. _Mask of Dispel is destroyed and Lumis' lifepoints drop to 4800. That ends my turn. _

"I'll use Mask of Dispel to negate Mask of Brutality," said Lumis. _Feral Imp's ATK returns to 1300. _

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Rogue Doll (1600/1000) in Attack Mode," said Umbra. Rogue Doll, destroy Yugi's Feral Imp! _Feral Imp, Mask of Brutality and Mask of Dispel are destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 4700. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Rogue Doll! _Rogue Doll is destroyed and Umbra's lifepoints drop to 2100. _ Let's see what you guys have in your pathetic decks. Nothing can save you for the devastation that waits!

"I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Lumis. Let's see what you've got.

**To be continued…**


	3. Double Deja Duel Part 2

Double Deja Duel (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Feral Imp, destroy his Mask of Dispel!" said Yami. _Mask of Dispel is destroyed and Lumis' lifepoints drop to 4800. That ends my turn. _

"I'll use Mask of Dispel to negate Mask of Brutality," said Lumis. _Feral Imp's ATK returns to 1300. _

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Rogue Doll (1600/1000) in Attack Mode," said Umbra. Rogue Doll, destroy Yugi's Feral Imp! _Feral Imp, Mask of Brutality and Mask of Dispel are destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 4700. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Rogue Doll! _Rogue Doll is destroyed and Umbra's lifepoints drop to 2100. _ Let's see what you guys have in your pathetic decks. Nothing can save you for the devastation that waits!

"I summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Valkyrion, destroy his Four-Face Beast! _Melchid is destroyed and Lumis' lifepoints drop to 3000. _Make your move, Umbra.

"I summon Masked Beast Des Guardius (3300/2500) in Attack Mode," said Umbra. That ends my turn.

"I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Mask of Weakness (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Lumis. That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Paladin (2900/2400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Your move.

"I summon Torrential Tribute (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Umbra. Des Guardius, destroy Kaiba's Vorse Raider! _Vorse Raider is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3600. _Make your move, Kaiba.

"With pleasure," said Kaiba. I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy his Des Guardius! _Des Guardius is destroyed and Umbra's lifepoints drop to 900. _

"Since Des Guardius went to the Graveyard, I gain control of Ultimate Dragon," said Umbra.

"I summon Tribute to the Doomed (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Raigeki (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Lumis. Raigeki, destroy Kaiba's Raigeki! _Both Raigeki are destroyed. All monsters on Kaiba's side and all monsters on Umbra's side of the field are destroyed. Kaiba's Blue-Eyes and his stolen Ultimate Dragon are destroyed. _ That ends my turn.

"I summon Beaver Warrior (1200/1500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Since there is a dragon in Kaiba's Graveyard an on the field, my Paladin gains 1000 ATK points, 500 per dragon. Dark Paladin, destroy his Mask of Weakness!

**To be continued…**


	4. Double Deja Duel Part 3

Double Deja Duel (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Since Des Guardius went to the Graveyard, I gain control of Ultimate Dragon," said Umbra.

"I summon Tribute to the Doomed (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Raigeki (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Lumis. Raigeki, destroy Kaiba's Raigeki! _Both Raigeki are destroyed. All monsters on Kaiba's side and all monsters on Umbra's side of the field are destroyed. Kaiba's Blue-Eyes and his stolen Ultimate Dragon are destroyed. _ That ends my turn.

"I summon Beaver Warrior (1200/1500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Since there is a dragon in Kaiba's Graveyard an on the field, my Paladin gains 1000 ATK points, 500 per dragon. _Dark Paladin's ATK rises to 3400._ Dark Paladin, destroy his Mask of Weakness! _Mask of Weakness is destroyed and Lumis' lifepoints drop to 2800. _

"Now your Paladin's ATK drops by 700 points until the end of the turn," said Lumis. _ Dark Paladin's ATK drops to 2700. _

"I end my turn," said Yami. _Dark Paladin's ATK returns to 3400. _

"I summon Battle Ox (1700/1000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Shining Abyss (1600/1800) in Attack Mode," said Umbra. Torrential Tribute, destroy his Tribute to the Doomed! _Torrential Tribute and Tribute to the Doomed are destroyed. Torrential Tribute's effect is negated._

"Now I discard a card from my hand and I get to destroy one of your monsters," said Kaiba. So your Shining Abyss is no more! _Shining Abyss is destroyed. _

"I end my turn," said Umbra.

"I summon Monster Reborn (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Mask of Brutality (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Lumis. That ends my turn.

"I summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Sorcerer, destroy his Mask of Brutality! _Mask of Brutality is destroyed and Lumis' lifepoints drop to 2700. _I end my turn.

"I summon Rogue Doll (1600/1000) in Attack Mode," said Umbra.

"Umbra, we need to draw good cards soon or our lifepoints will hit 0," said Lumis.

"I end my turn," said Umbra.

"I summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Paladin, destroy his Rogue Doll! _Rogue Doll is destroyed and Umbra's lifepoints drop to 600. _The worst is yet to come and I end my turn.

"I summon Axe of Despair (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Lumis. That's all for now.

"I summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician, destroy his Axe of Despair! _Axe of Despair is destroyed and Lumis' lifepoints drop to 2600. _One more attack like that and you Rare Hunters re finished!

**To be continued…**


	5. Double Deja Duel Part 4

Double Deja Duel (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Rogue Doll (1600/1000) in Attack Mode," said Umbra.

"Umbra, we need to draw good cards soon or our lifepoints will hit 0," said Lumis.

"I end my turn," said Umbra.

"I summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Paladin, destroy his Rogue Doll! _Rogue Doll is destroyed and Umbra's lifepoints drop to 600. _The worst is yet to come and I end my turn.

"I summon Axe of Despair (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Lumis. That's all for now.

"I summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician, destroy his Axe of Despair! _Axe of Despair is destroyed and Lumis' lifepoints drop to 2600. _One more attack like that and you Rare Hunters re finished!

"I summon Grand Tiki Elder (1500/800) in Attack Mode," said Umbra. That ends my turn.

"You Rare Hunters are finished!" said Kaiba. I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Tiki Elder and wipe out his lifepoints! _Grand Tiki Elder is destroyed and Umbra's lifepoints drop to 0._

"With Umbra out, I can't face these two alone," said Lumis to himself. I must forfeit. The duel is over and you guys win. I can't fight two duelists at once. _Kaiba picks up the Obelisk card from Lumis' hand and he and Yami jump from the building and land safely on the ground. Meanwhile the Rare Hunter awaits Yami's landing. _

"Seto!" said Mokuba.

"Once I beat him, no one will be able to defeat me," said Rare Hunter to himself.

"Let's go Mokuba," said Kaiba.

"Ah Yugi, I've been waiting to have a rematch with you," said Rare Hunter.

"Why?" asked Yami.

"You defeated me last time and I want revenge," said Rare Hunter.

"All right, Let's duel," said Yami.

"I summon Chorus of Sanctuary (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Rare Hunter. That ends my turn.

"I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Winged Dragon, destroy his Chorus of Sanctuary! _Chorus of Sanctuary is destroyed and Rare Hunter's lifepoints drop to 3900. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Gravity Bind (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Rare Hunter. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Gaia, destroy Gravity Bind! _Gravity Bind is destroyed and Rare Hunter's lifepoints drop to 3700. _

"As long as Gravity Bind is in my Graveyard, no level 4 monsters can attack," said Rare Hunter. Now there's no way you can defeat me!

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"I summon…Oh no! Right Arm of the Forbidden One (200/300) in Attack Mode," said Rare Hunter. That ends my turn.

"Once I attack, you're finished," said Yami.

**To be continued…**


	6. The Rare Hunter's Revenge Part 1

The Rare Hunter's Revenge (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Gaia, destroy Gravity Bind! _Gravity Bind is destroyed and Rare Hunter's lifepoints drop to 3700. _

"As long as Gravity Bind is in my Graveyard, no level 4 monsters can attack," said Rare Hunter. Now there's no way you can defeat me!

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"I summon…Oh no! Right Arm of the Forbidden One (200/300) in Attack Mode," said Rare Hunter. That ends my turn.

"Once I am free to attack, you're finished," said Yami. I summon Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Attack Mode," said Rare Hunter. That ends my turn.

"I summon Polymerization (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Exodia the Forbidden One (1000/1000) in Attack Mode," said Rare Hunter. Exodia's Head, destroy his Polymerization! _Polymerization is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 3900. _That ends my turn. (Note: Exodia's Head is a short way to write Exodia the Forbidden One. The same goes for Right Leg, Right Arm, Left Leg and Left Arm of the Forbidden One. So, I will use the names above instead of their original names.)

"I summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) in Attack Mode," said Rare Hunter. That ends my turn.

"I summon Soul Release (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Sangan (1000/600) in Attack Mode," said Rare Hunter. Sangan, destroy his Soul Release! _Soul Release is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 3800. _

"Now I can remove up to 5 cards in my Graveyard or yours from play," said Yami. I remove Gravity Bind from the Game. Summoned Skull, destroy Exodia's Head! _Exodia's Head is destroyed and Rare Hunter's lifepoints drop to 2200. _Gaia, destroy his Moving Fortress! _Gear Golem is destroyed and Rare Hunter's lifepoints drop to 700. _Curse of Dragon, destroy Sangan! _Sangan is destroyed and Rare Hunter's lifepoints drop to 0. The Rare Hunter adds a 1500 ATK or less monster to his hand by Sangan's effect. _

"No! I failed! Forgive me Master!" said Rare Hunter. _Back in Marik's lair, Marik and the other Rare Hunters decide who goes next. _

"Arkana," said Marik. Your task is to defeat the Pharaoh.

"Yes, sir," said Arkana. _Arkana races off to find Yami. He finds Yami near the Domino Hospital. _

"If it isn't the King of Games, Yami," said Arkana.

"Who are you?" asked Yami.

"I am the one who shall take the Pharaoh's power away from you," said Arkana.

"Arkana!" said Yami. You won't defeat me in a duel, which means the Millennium Puzzle will remain mine.

"Not for long, Yami," said Arkana. So let's duel!

**To be continued…**


	7. Rematch: Arkana vs Yami Part 1

Rematch-Arkana vs. Yami (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Arkana," said Marik. Your task is to defeat the Pharaoh.

"Yes, sir," said Arkana. _Arkana races off to find Yami. He finds Yami near the Domino Hospital. _

"If it isn't the King of Games, Yami," said Arkana.

"Who are you?" asked Yami.

"I am the one who shall take the Pharaoh's power away from you," said Arkana.

"Arkana!" said Yami. You won't defeat me in a duel, which means the Millennium Puzzle will remain mine.

"Not for long, Yami," said Arkana. So let's duel!

"I'll start off with Dark Magic Curtain (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Arkana. That'll do for now.

"I summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician Girl, destroy Dark Magic Curtain! _Dark Magic Curtain is destroyed and Arkana's lifepoints drop to 3900. _

"Now, I'll pay half of my lifepoints to summon my Dark Magician!" said Arkana. _Arkana's lifepoints drop to 1950. _Welcome, my Dark Magician (2500/2100).

"I end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Malice Doll of Demise (1600/1700) in Attack Mode," said Arkana. Dark Magician, destroy Dark Magician Girl! _Dark Magician Girl is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 3400. _Let's see what you've got.

"I summon Spellbinding Circle (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon another Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Arkana. Dark Magician, destroy his Spellbinding Circle! _Spellbinding Circle is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 3200. _

"I equip your second Dark Magician with the Spellbinding Circle," said Yami. Now your Magician is forbidden to attack.

"I end my turn," said Arkana.

"I summon Buster Blader (2600/2300) in Attack Mode," said Yami. For every dragon in your Graveyard, my monster gains 500 ATK points. Buster Blader, destroy his first Dark Magician! _Dark Magician is destroyed and Arkana's lifepoints drop to 1850. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Hole (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Arkana. That ends my turn.

"I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Celtic Guardian, destroy Dark Hole! _Dark Hole is destroyed and Arkana's lifepoints drop to 1750._

"You fool, now every monster on the field is destroyed," said Arkana. _Buster Blader Celtic Guardian and Spellbinding Circle on Yami's side of the field are destroyed along with both Dark Magicians on Arkana's side._

"I end my turn, Arkana," said Yami.

"I summon Ectoplasmer (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Arkana. That ends my turn. Soon you'll be trapped in the Shadow Realm forever!

**To be continued…**


	8. Rematch: Arkana vs Yami Part 2

Rematch-Arkana vs. Yami (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Dark Hole (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Arkana. That ends my turn.

"I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Celtic Guardian, destroy Dark Hole! _Dark Hole is destroyed and Arkana's lifepoints drop to 1750._

"You fool, now every monster on the field is destroyed," said Arkana. _Buster Blader Celtic Guardian and Spellbinding Circle on Yami's side of the field are destroyed along with both Dark Magicians on Arkana's side._

"I end my turn, Arkana," said Yami.

"I summon Ectoplasmer (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Arkana. That ends my turn. Soon you'll be trapped in the Shadow Realm forever!

"I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Swift Gaia, destroy his Ectoplasmer! _Ectoplasmer is destroyed and Arkana's lifepoints drop to 1650._

"At the end of our turns, we must sacrifice one monster on our fields and inflict damage equal to half of the ATK of the monster tributed to your opponent's lifepoints," said Arkana.

"Buster Blader, destroy Doll of Demise!" said Yami. _Doll of Demise is destroyed and Arkana's lifepoints drop to 650. _Then, I offer my Celtic Guardian as a tribute to wipe out the rest of your lifepoints. _Arkana's lifepoints drop to 0. _Arkana, you're finished! I won! This duel is over! _Meanwhile, Marik plans Strings to duel Yami once again. _

"I'll crush Yami in a duel using the God Card I gave the Quiet One, Strings," said Marik to himself. Yami won't stand a chance! _Back at the duel…_

"Master Marik, please don't let me go to the Shadow Realm!" wailed Arkana.

"No!" said Marik. You lost the duel and your punishment is to be sent to the Shadow Realm. _The Millennium symbol appears on Arkana's head as Marik talks through him and Arkana's mind is sent to the Shadow Realm._

"Well, Pharaoh," said Arkana. Congratulations on defeating my Rare Hunter. You won't be so lucky next time. Wait to you see the next opponent I have for you. You will be devastated! You may have defeated Strings before, but you will fail this time. Soon, I'll be Pharaoh and you'll bow down before me! _Meanwhile, Joey is looking for a duelist when Espa Roba sees him. _

"Well, well, If it isn't Joey Wheeler from Duelist Kingdom," said Roba. (Note: I'm using Espa Roba's last name as his main name because it is shorter.)

"Espa Roba!" said Joey.

"I want a rematch with you, Wheeler!" said Roba. I'll start off with Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode. That's all for now.

"I summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode," said Joey. I end my turn.

"I summon Reflect Bounder (1700/1000) in Attack Mode," said Roba. If you attack my Reflect Bounder, the ATK of your monster is subtracted from your lifepoints. It is then destroyed after damage calculation. That ends my turn.

"I summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Red-Eyes, destroy Reflect Bounder!

**To be continued…**


	9. The Return of the 'Psychic' Duelist Pt 1

The Return of the "Psychic" Duelist (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Well, well, If it isn't Joey Wheeler from Duelist Kingdom," said Roba. (Note: I'm using Espa Roba's last name as his main name because it is shorter.

"Espa Roba!" said Joey.

"I want a rematch with you, Wheeler!" said Roba. I'll start off with Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode. That's all for now.

"I summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode," said Joey. I end my turn.

"I summon Reflect Bounder (1700/1000) in Attack Mode," said Roba. If you attack my Reflect Bounder, the ATK of your monster is subtracted from your lifepoints. It is then destroyed after damage calculation. That ends my turn.

"I summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Red-Eyes, destroy Reflect Bounder!_ Joey's lifepoints drop to 1600 by Reflect Bounder's effect. Reflect Bounder is destroyed by its effect and Roba's lifepoints drop to 3300. _Summoned Skull, attack! _Jinzo is destroyed and Roba's lifepoints drop to 3200. _That ends my turn.

"I summon…Noooo, Cyber Raider (1400/1000) in Attack Mode!" said Roba. Since I summoned it successfully, I get to destroy one equip card on the field or select one equip card on one monster and equip it to Cyber Raider, but there are none so I end my turn.

"I summon Polymerization (0/0) to the field in Attack Mode," said Joey. Summoned Skull, destroy Cyber Raider! _Cyber Raider is destroyed and Roba's lifepoints drop to 2400. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Raigeki (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Roba. Raigeki, destroy his Polymerization! _Both cards are destroyed. Joey's Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes are then destroyed by Raigeki's effect. _That ends my turn.

"I summon this card, B. Skull Dragon (3200/2500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I summon Monster Reborn (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Roba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Next, I activate Time Wizard's special ability, which allows me to toss a coin, if I call it right, every monster on your side of the field is destroyed. And if I call it wrong, all of my monsters on the field are destroyed and I lose half of the ATK of each of the monsters destroyed. I call heads! Yes! Its Heads! Now you lose every monster on the field. _Monster Reborn is destroyed._ Your move, Roba.

"I summon Dark Hole (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Roba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Time Wizard, destroy Dark Hole! _Dark Hole is destroyed and Roba's lifepoints drop to 2300. Then, Joey's Time Wizard, Flame Swordsman and Black Skull Dragon are destroyed. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in Attack Mode," said Roba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Thousand Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Thousand Dragon, attack his Fiend Megacyber!

**To be continued…**


	10. The Return of the 'Psychic' Duelist Pt 2

The Return of the "Psychic" Duelist (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Dark Hole (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Roba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Time Wizard, destroy Dark Hole! _Dark Hole is destroyed and Roba's lifepoints drop to 2300. Then, Joey's Time Wizard, Flame Swordsman and Black Skull Dragon are destroyed. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in Attack Mode," said Roba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Thousand Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Thousand Dragon, attack his Fiend Megacyber! _Fiend Megacyber is destroyed and Roba's lifepoints drop to 2100. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Mind Control (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Roba. That ends my turn.

"I summon my own Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Jinzo, destroy Mind Control! _Mind Control is destroyed and Roba's lifepoints drop to 2200. _

"Now I gain control of one of your monsters, but the monster is forbidden to attack or be offered as a tribute," said Roba.

"I end my turn," said Joey.

"I summon Trap Hole (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Roba. It's your move, Wheeler.

"I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Swordsman, destroy his Trap Hole! _Trap Hole is destroyed and Roba's lifepoints drop to 2000. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Magician of Faith (300/400) in Attack Mode," said Roba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Alligator's Sword Dragon (1700/1500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Jinzo, destroy Magician of Faith! _Magician of Faith is destroyed and Roba's lifepoints drop to 0. _This duel is over!

"Excellent duel," said Roba. You did well.

"Same to you," said Joey. _Meanwhile, Marik prepares for the Quiet One's duel with Yami. _

"As soon as Strings defeats Yami, I will be Pharaoh!" said Marik. Now it's time for me to awaken the Quiet One! _Inside Domino Museum, the Quiet One stands still in the middle of the room. Other people try to get the mime to do things. Suddenly, it leaps from its spot, crashes through the window and races for the Pharaoh. _

"Must find Pharaoh," said Strings. _Meanwhile, Yugi and the gang are near Kaiba Corp and are wondering whom to challenge next. _

"Whom should I challenge next?" asked Yugi to himself. We must choose wisely. _A few minutes later, Strings stops in front of the gang. _

"It's me again, Pharaoh," said Strings.

"Who's that?" asked Tea`.

"He's the Quiet One, Strings," said Yugi.

"Let's duel," said Strings.

"Fine," said Yugi. _He activates the Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami._

"Prepare to lose this duel and your Puzzle," said Strings.

**To be continued…**


	11. Strings' Wrath Part 1

Strings' Wrath (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"It's me again, Pharaoh," said Strings.

"Who's that?" asked Tea`.

"He's the Quiet One, Strings," said Yugi.

"Let's duel," said Strings.

"Fine," said Yugi. _He activates the Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami._

"Prepare to lose this duel and your Puzzle," said Strings. I summon Infinite Cards (0/0) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. Make your move, Pharaoh.

"I summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Sorcerer, destroy Infinite Cards! _Infinite Cards is destroyed and Strings' lifepoints drop to 3900. _That ends my turn.

"Very impressive, Pharaoh," said Strings. You're as strong as ever! I summon my almighty **Slifer the Sky Dragon** (5000/5000) in Attack Mode. You're finished! Slifer, destroy his Sorcerer! _Sorcerer of Dark Magic is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 2200. _Give me your best shot, Pharaoh.

"Very well," said Yami. I summon Card Destruction (0/0) in Attack Mode.

"Slifer, activate your Thunderforce Attack!" said Strings. (Note: Thunderforce is Slifer's second mouth attack. It allows Slifer to attack automatically if his or her opponent summons a monster. That monster's ATK or DEF is reduced by 2000 points depending on what mode the monster's in or in this case, Attack Mode. ) _Card Destruction is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 2100. _

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Pot of Greed (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Strings. That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"Slifer, attack!" said Strings. _Dark Magician's ATK drops to 500 by Slifer's Thunderforce Attack._ You're finished Yami!

"I end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Jam Defender (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Strings. That ends my turn.

"I summon Swords of Revealing Light (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Yami. _Slifer attacks and destroys Swords of Revealing Light and Yami's lifepoints drop to 2000. Meanwhile, Kaiba holds his God Card in his hand and proudly looks for a challenge. _

"All right, which one of you geeks has the courage to face me!" said Kaiba.

"I do!" said Joey.

"Wheeler, you don't stand a chance but I accept your foolish challenge," said Kaiba.

"Then, I'll start off!" said Joey. I summon B. Skull Dragon (3200/2500) in Attack Mode. That's all for now.

"I summon Different Dimension Dragon (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Axe Raider (1700/1050) in Attack Mode," said Joey. B. Skull Dragon, attack his Different Dimension Dragon! _Different Dimension Dragon is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 2300. _That ends my turn.

"My move," said Kaiba. I summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes, attack!

**To be continued…**


	12. Strings' Wrath Part 2

Strings' Wrath (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Wheeler, you don't stand a chance but I accept your foolish challenge," said Kaiba.

"Then, I'll start off!" said Joey. I summon B. Skull Dragon (3200/2500) in Attack Mode. That's all for now.

"I summon Different Dimension Dragon (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Axe Raider (1700/1050) in Attack Mode," said Joey. B. Skull Dragon, attack his Different Dimension Dragon! _Different Dimension Dragon is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 2300. _That ends my turn.

"My move," said Kaiba. I summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes, attack! _Back at the other duel…_

"Make your move, Pharaoh," said Strings.

"I summon Lightforce Sword (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Yami. _Slifer attacks and destroys Lightforce Sword and Yami's lifepoints drop to 1800. _Your move Strings.

"I summon Light of Intervention (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Strings. That ends my turn. Be thankful that I'm not attacking yet.

"I summon Mirror Force (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Yami. _As usual, Slifer attacks and destroys Mirror Force. Yami's lifepoints drop to 1600. _

"Your Mirror Force's effect is negated since Slifer is the only monster on my side of the field and is unaffected by any Trap cards," said Strings.

"I end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Jam Breeding Machine (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Strings. It's your move, Pharaoh.

"I summon Magic Cylinder (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Yami. _Slifer attacks and destroys Magic Cylinder. Yami's lifepoints drop to 1400. _Make your move. _Meanwhile, Joey and Kaiba continue their duel. _

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy his Axe Raider!" said Kaiba. _Axe Raider is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 1200. _There's no hope for you, Wheeler. You might as well give up.

"I don't think so!" said Joey. I never give up! I summon Scapegoat (0/0) in Attack Mode. That's all. _Kaiba laughs._

"How pathetic," said Kaiba. I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. You're finished! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Scapegoat! _Scapegoat is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 1100. _

"Now I can summon 4 goat tokens to the field (0/0 each) in Defense Mode," said Joey.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his Scapegoat!" said Kaiba. _The Scapegoat is destroyed. _Three left to destroy. That ends my turn. Next turn, you're history!

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I activate its special ability. Here's how it works, I get to toss a coin and if I call correctly, you lose every monster on the field. If I call it wrong, I lose every monster on my field and half of their ATKs are subtracted from my lifepoints. I call Heads!

**To be continued…**


	13. Strings' Wrath Part 3

Strings' Wrath (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"How pathetic," said Kaiba. I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. You're finished! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Scapegoat! _Scapegoat is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 1100. _

"Now I can summon 4 goat tokens to the field (0/0 each) in Defense Mode," said Joey.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his Scapegoat!" said Kaiba. _The Scapegoat is destroyed. _Three left to destroy. That ends my turn. Next turn, you're history!

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I activate its special ability. Here's how it works, I get to toss a coin and if I call correctly, you lose every monster on the field. If I call it wrong, I lose every monster on my field and half of their ATKs are subtracted from my lifepoints. I call Heads! All right! It's heads! Now, say goodbye to your Ultimate Dragon and your White Dragon. _Blue-Eyes Ultimate and Blue-Eyes White Dragon are destroyed. _That ends my turn, Rich Boy. _Back at the duel with Strings…_

"I end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Revival Jam (1500/500) in Attack Mode," said Strings. It's your last move before I crush you once and for all!

"I summon De-Fusion (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you, Pharaoh?" asked Strings. Slifer, attack! _Card Destruction is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 1300. _

"I end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Humanoid Slime (800/2000) in Attack Mode," said Strings. Make your move.

"I summon Card of Sanctity (0/0) in Attack Mode, said Yami. _Slifer attacks, destroying Card of Sanctity and Yami's lifepoints drop to 1200. _Now, we must draw from our decks until 6 cards are in our hands.

"No! I have no cards in my hand and 5 cards left in my deck!" said Strings.

"That's right, Strings and that means one you draw your cards, I win the duel," said Yami. _Yami draws 2 cards to add to his 4 and Strings draws but is unable to draw enough cards and Yami wins the duel. _

"I can't believe you beat me again!" said Strings. _Back at the other duel…_

"I summon Kaiser Seahorse (1700/1650) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Kaiser, destroy Time Wizard! _Time Wizard is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 0. _I said you were an amateur duelist. Now you know why! You were a fool to challenge me! Since you lost to me, you get what you deserve, the defeat of a lifetime! In my book, you're still a 3rd rate duelist and you always will be! You may have the courage to challenge me, I'll give you that but you lost our duel in front of a crowd, how pathetic. _Suddenly, Yami shows up._

"Kaiba!" said Yami. What have you done to Joey?

"This 3rd rate duelist challenged me to a duel and lost," said Kaiba.

"That's enough! Leave Joey alone, Kaiba! He did nothing to you!" said Yami. _Back in Marik's lair…_

"Odeon, your task is to enter the finals of this tournament!" said Marik

"Yes, master," said Odeon.


	14. Weevil's Army of Bugs Part 1

Weevil's Army of Bugs (Part 1)

_Weevil is looking for Joey._

"I must find Joey," said Weevil. We have a score to settle. He wiped out my lifepoints last time. Well, that won't happen again. _Meanwhile, Joey is looking for another challenge when Weevil blocks his path. _

"Bug boy!" said Joey. Stand aside!

"I don't think so, Wheeler," said Weevil. It's time I have my revenge by defeating you in a duel.

"Fine, let's duel!" said Joey.

"I'll start things off with Insect Queen (2200/2400) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Hole (0/0) in Attack Mode and end my turn," said Joey.

"I summon Parasite Paracide (500/300) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Since there's an insect on the field, my Queen gains 200 ATK points. _Insect Queen's ATK rises to 2400. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Red-Eyes, destroy his Parasite! _Parasite Paracide is destroyed and Weevil's lifepoints drop to 2100. Weevil laughs._

"Now the Parasite that you've just destroyed goes into your deck," said Weevil. Shuffle your deck afterwards and during your turn, if you draw that card, it is automatically summoned to the field and you lose 1000 lifepoints. Not only that, but also all of your monsters on the field become insects.

"All right, that ends my turn," said Joey.

"I summon Insect Barrier (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. That ends my turn.

"My turn," said Joey. It's the Parasite and now it's summoned to the field and I lose 1000 lifepoints! _The Parasite appears on Joey's field and his lifepoints drop to 3000. _ That ends my turn.

"I summon Cocoon of Evolution (0/2000) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. That ends my turn.

"I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Rocket Warrior, destroy his Insect Barrier! _Insect Barrier is destroyed and Weevil's lifepoints drop to 2000. _ That ends my turn.

"That's all you can do since Insect Barrier's effect has activated," said Weevil. I summon Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000) in Attack Mode. You're finished Wheeler! _Weevil laughs. _Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, destroy his Rocket Warrior! _Rocket Warrior is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 1000. _Make your move, Wheeler.

"I summon Mirror Force (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 (1400/900) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. That ends my turn.

"I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. I have to sacrifice a monster so that Panther can attack so I end my turn.

"Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, destroy his Panther Warrior and wipe out his lifepoints!" said Weevil

"No!" said Joey.

**To be continued…**


	15. Weevil's Army of Bugs Part 2

Weevil's Army of Bugs (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Mirror Force (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 (1400/900) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. That ends my turn.

"I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. I have to sacrifice a monster so that Panther can attack so I end my turn.

"Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, destroy his Panther Warrior and wipe out his lifepoints!" said Weevil

"No!" said Joey. _Panther Warrior is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 0. _

"You were just as pathetic as I thought," said Weevil.

"You got lucky!" said Joey.

"It wasn't luck, you were dueling poorly," said Weevil.

"Watch yourself!" said Joey. The next time we meet, I'll crush you!

"I doubt that," said Weevil. _Meanwhile, Mai Valentine is wondering who to duel first. _

"Who to duel?" asked Mai to herself. I know I'll challenge Rex to a duel. Let's see if he can defeat me in a duel.

"You looking for me?" asked Rex.

"How'd you know I was looking for you?" asked Mai.

"I overheard your conversation with yourself," said Rex. So are we going to get this duel started or what?

"Yes and we'll do it right now," said Mai.

"I'll start things off, if you don't mind," said Rex. I summon Black Tyranno (2600/1800) in Attack Mode. It's your move.

"I summon Elegant Egotist (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Take it away.

"I summon Two-Headed King Rex (1600/1200) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Black Tyranno, destroy Elegant Egotist! _Elegant Egotist is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 3900. _My dinos will stomp the competition next turn!

"I summon Mirror Wall (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Mai. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gilasaurus (1400/400) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Gilasaurus, destroy her Mirror Wall, now! _Mirror Wall is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 3700. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Mai. My Pet Dragon gains 300 ATK points for every Harpie on my side of the field. Harpie's Pet Dragon, destroy Gilasaurus! _Gilasaurus is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints drop to 3400. _It's your move.

"I summon Raise Body Heat (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Black Tyranno, destroy her Harpie's Pet Dragon! _Harpie's Pet Dragon is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 3100. _Make your move before my dinos have a feeding frenzy on your lifepoints.

"I summon Harpie's Feather Duster (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Harpie's Feather Duster, destroy Raise Body Heat! _Both cards are destroyed. First, All Spell and Trap cards are destroyed. There are none. Next, a Dinosaur that Rex chooses gains 300 ATK and DEF points. _That ends my turn.

**To be continued…**


	16. Rex's Dinos vs Mai's Harpies Part 1

Rex's Dinos vs. Mai's Harpie's (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Mai. My Pet Dragon gains 300 ATK points for every Harpie on my side of the field. Harpie's Pet Dragon, destroy Gilasaurus! _Gilasaurus is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints drop to 3400. _It's your move.

"I summon Raise Body Heat (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Black Tyranno, destroy her Harpie's Pet Dragon! _Harpie's Pet Dragon is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 3100. _Make your move before my dinos have a feeding frenzy on your lifepoints.

"I summon Harpie's Feather Duster (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Harpie's Feather Duster, destroy Raise Body Heat! _Both cards are destroyed. First, All Spell and Trap cards are destroyed. There are none. Next, a Dinosaur that Rex chooses gains 300 ATK and DEF points. _That ends my turn.

"I'm using Raise Body Heat's effect on Black Tyranno," said Rex. _Black Tyranno's ATK rises to 2900 and its DEF rises to 2100. _ It's all over for you! I summon Wasteland (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Rex. That ends my turn.

"I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300) in Attack Mode," said Mai. That ends my turn.

"I summon Two-Headed King Rex (1600/1200) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Make your move.

"I summon Amazoness Paladin (1700/300) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Harpie's Pet Dragon, destroy his King Rex! _Two-Headed King Rex is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints drop to 2900. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (2800/2400) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Let's see what you've got.

"I summon Dramatic Rescue (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Mai. That ends my turn.

"I summon Metalmorph (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Red-Eyes, destroy her Dramatic Rescue! _Dramatic Rescue is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 3500. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Unfriendly Amazon (2000/1000) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Now, my Amazon, destroy Metalmorph! _Metalmorph is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints drop to 2700. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Serpent Night Dragon (2350/2400) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Now my Serpent, destroy Unfriendly Amazon! _Unfriendly Amazon is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 3150. _That ends my turn.

"I must offer one monster on the field to keep Unfriendly Amazon on the field, but since I can't she's destroyed. _Unfriendly Amazon is destroyed by its effect. _I summon Raigeki (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Raigeki, destroy Wasteland! _Both cards are destroyed along with Rex's Serpent Night Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon by Raigeki's effect. _

"Now, all Dinosaur monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF points thanks to Wasteland," said Rex.

"It's your last move, Rex," said Mai.

"Fine," said Rex. I summon Ultra Evolution Pill (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Red-Eyes Metal Dragon, destroy her Cyber Harpie Lady!

**To be continued…**


	17. Rex's Dinos vs Mai's Harpies Part 2

Rex's Dinos vs. Mai's Harpie's (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I must offer one monster on the field to keep Unfriendly Amazon on the field, but since I won't she's destroyed. _Unfriendly Amazon is destroyed by its effect. _I summon Raigeki (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Raigeki, destroy Wasteland! _Both cards are destroyed along with Rex's Serpent Night Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon by Raigeki's effect. _

"Now, all Dinosaur monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF points thanks to Wasteland," said Rex.

"It's your last move, Rex," said Mai.

"Fine," said Rex. I summon Ultra Evolution Pill (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Red-Eyes Metal Dragon, destroy her Cyber Harpie Lady!_ Cyber Harpie Lady is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 2150. _Your move, Mai.

"I summon Graceful Charity (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Amazoness Paladin, destroy his Ultra Evolution Pill! _Ultra Evolution Pill is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints drop to 2600. _ That ends my turn.

"I summon Gilasaurus (1400/400) in Attack Mode," said Rex. _Gilasaurus' aTK rises to 1600 by Wasteland's effect. _ Gilasaurus, destroy Graceful Charity! _Graceful Charity is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 2050. _

"Now I draw 3 cards from my hand and afterwards, I discard 2 from my hand. Excellent, these are just what I need to finish him off," said Mai to herself.

"That ends my turn," said Rex.

"I summon Dark Hole (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Dark Hole, destroy Ultra Evolution Pill! _Both cards are destroyed along with Mai's Harpie's Pet Dragon, Cyber Harpie Lady and Amazoness Paladin and Rex's monsters; Gilasaurus, Serpent Night Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon by Dark Hole's effect. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Negate Attack (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Rex. That ends my turn.

"I summon Amazon Archer (1400/1000) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Amazon, destroy Negate Attack! _Negate Attack is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints drop to 2400. _That ends my turn.

"I summon… Oh no! There are no cards left in my deck!" said Rex.

"Then that means I win the duel," said Mai. _Meanwhile, Kaiba is looking for Yami when Ishizu blocks his path. _

"Out of my way, Ishizu!" said Kaiba.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kaiba and neither are you," said Ishizu. We are going to duel because I want Obelisk the Tormentor back.

"You don't stand a chance against me, Ishizu," said Kaiba.

"Let's duel and we'll see how well you fare, Kaiba," said Ishizu.

"Fine, then I go first," said Kaiba. _Kaiba laughs. _I summon my Egyptian God Card, **Obelisk the Tormentor****,**(4000/4000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. There's no hope for you now.

"I summon Reversed Worlds (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Ishizu. (Note: Reversed Worlds is the Japanese name for this card so I'm using it since there is no English name for it.)That ends my turn. This is the card that will seal your fate, Kaiba.

**To be continued…**


	18. Kaiba's Fate Part 1

Kaiba's Fate (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Out of my way, Ishizu!" said Kaiba.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kaiba and neither are you," said Ishizu. We are going to duel because I want Obelisk the Tormentor back.

"You don't stand a chance against me, Ishizu," said Kaiba.

"Let's duel and we'll see how well you fare, Kaiba," said Ishizu.

"Fine, then I go first," said Kaiba. _Kaiba laughs. _I summon my Egyptian God Card, **Obelisk the Tormentor****,**(4000/4000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. There's no hope for you now.

"I summon Reversed Worlds (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Ishizu. (Note: Reversed Worlds is the Japanese name for this card so I'm using it since there is no English name for it.)That ends my turn. This is the card that will seal your fate, Kaiba.

"I summon Deck Devastation Virus (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Obelisk, destroy Reversed Worlds! _Reversed Worlds is destroyed and Ishizu's lifepoints drop to 3800. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Agido (1500/1300) in Attack Mode," said Ishizu. That ends my turn.

"I summon Soul Exchange (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Obelisk, destroy her Agido! _Agido is destroyed and Ishizu's lifepoints drop to 1500. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Raigeki (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Ishizu. That ends my turn.

"I summon Slate Warrior (1900/400) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Wingweaver (2750/2400) in Attack Mode," said Ishizu. Wingweaver, destroy Slate Warrior! _Slate Warrior is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3150. _

"Since your monster sent my Slate Warrior to the Graveyard, your monster loses 500 ATK points," said Kaiba. _Wingweaver's ATK drops to 2250. _

"I end my turn," said Ishizu.

"I summon Enraged Battle Ox (1700/1000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Obelisk, destroy Wingweaver! _Wingweaver is destroyed and Ishizu's lifepoints drop to 750. _It's your move, Ishizu.

"I summon Monster Reborn (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Ishizu. Monster Reborn, destroy Soul Exchange! _Both cards are destroyed. _I will use the effect of Monster Reborn to revive Wingweaver (2750/2400) in Attack Mode. Wingweaver, destroy Enraged Battle Ox! _Enraged Battle Ox is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 2100. _Make your move, Kaiba.

"I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. I'm not going to finish you off yet.

"I summon Zolga (1700/1200) in Attack Mode," said Ishizu. That ends my turn.

"I summon Ring of Destruction (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Spear Dragon, destroy her Zolga! _Zolga is destroyed and Ishizu's lifepoints drop to 550. _After attacking, my Spear Dragon switches to Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Blast Held by a Tribute (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Ishizu. That ends my turn.

"I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Ring of Destruction, destroy her Trap card!

**To be continued…**


	19. Kaiba's Fate Part 2

Kaiba's Fate (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. I'm not going to finish you off yet.

"I summon Zolga (1700/1200) in Attack Mode," said Ishizu. That ends my turn.

"I summon Ring of Destruction (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Spear Dragon, destroy her Zolga! _Zolga is destroyed and Ishizu's lifepoints drop to 550. _After attacking, my Spear Dragon switches to Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Blast Held by a Tribute (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Ishizu. That ends my turn.

"I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Ring of Destruction, destroy her Trap card! _Both cards are destroyed. _I destroy my Vorse Raider by Ring of Destruction's effect. _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 200 and Ishizu's lifepoints drop to 0. _

"You're as coldhearted as ever, Kaiba," said Ishizu. Though, despite that, you managed to beat me in this duel, Very impressive.

"I don't have time to chit-chat with you Ishizu, I have to finish my tournament," said Kaiba. Fellow Duelists, welcome to the semi-finals of this tournament. Only 4 of you made it this far so let the semi-finals begin! To find out whom each of you are dueling against, you all have been given a number (Yami 2, Marik 3 Kaiba 1 and Odeon 4) and Roland will roll a die and if the die lands on your number, you are dueling first. _(Note: Roland is one of Kaiba's suits.) _

"The first duelist for the first semi-final match-up is, Odeon!" said Roland.

"Now, roll again," said Kaiba.

"Yes, sir," said Roland. The second duelist for this match-up is Kaiba.

"All right, let's get this duel rolling," said Kaiba.

"I'll start off with Magic Jammer (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. That ends my turn.

"That card is no threat to me," said Kaiba. I summon Slate Warrior (1900/400) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Slate Warrior, destroy Magic Jammer! _Magic Jammer is destroyed and Odeon's lifepoints drop to 3800. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. Your puny Slate Warrior won't stand up to this attack. Summoned Skull, attack! _Slate Warrior is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3400. _Let's see what you've got.

"When Slate Warrior is destroyed, the monster that destroyed it loses 500 ATK points," said Kaiba. _Summoned Skull's ATK drops to 2000. _

"I summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Now my Shining Dragon, destroy his Summoned Skull! _Summoned Skull is destroyed and Odeon's lifepoints drop to 2800. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Torrential Tribute (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. Make your move if you dare.

"I summon Kaibaman (200/700) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Seven Tools of the Bandit (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. That ends my turn.

"Once you see my God Card, there will be no way you can win!" said Kaiba.

**To be continued…**


	20. Odeon's Traps Part 1

Odeon's Traps (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Now my Shining Dragon, destroy his Summoned Skull! _Summoned Skull is destroyed and Odeon's lifepoints drop to 2800. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Torrential Tribute (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. Make your move if you dare.

"I summon Kaibaman (200/700) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Seven Tools of the Bandit (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. That ends my turn.

"Once you see my God Card, there will be no way you can win!" said Kaiba. I summon **Obelisk the Tormentor **(4000/4000) in Attack Mode. Obelisk, destroy his Torrential Tribute! _Torrential Tribute is destroyed and Odeon's lifepoints drop to 2600. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. Vorse Raider, attack his Kaibaman! _Kaibaman is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 2100. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Kaiser Glider (2400/2200) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Kaiser, destroy his Vorse Raider! _Vorse Raider is destroyed and Odeon's lifepoints drop to 2100. _Obelisk, destroy Seven Tools! _Seven Tools is destroyed and Odeon's lifepoints drop to 1900. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Mirror Force (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. That ends my turn.

"I summon Pot of Greed (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Magic Cylinder (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. Mirror Force, destroy Pot of Greed! _Both cards are destroyed._

"Now I can draw two cards from my deck," said Kaiba.

"I end my turn," said Odeon.

"I summon A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. Goblins, attack his Wingbeat of Giant Dragon! _A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 2000. _After my Goblin Attack Force attacks, it is switched to Defense Mode.

"Thanks to my Spell card's effect, I return one 6-star or higher monster to my hand in order to destroy every Spell and Trap card on the field. Now, I return Kaiser Glider to my hand and shuffle my hand," said Kaiba. Say goodbye to your Magic Cylinder! _Magic Cylinder is destroyed. _

"That ends my turn," said Odeon.

"I summon Gadget Soldier (1800/2000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Obelisk, destroy hisAttack Force! _Goblin Attack Force is destroyed. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Heavy Storm (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. That ends my turn.

"I summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Paladin, destroy his Heavy Storm! _Heavy Storm is destroyed and Odeon's lifepoints drop to 1800. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Trap Jammer (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. You're finished!

**To be continued…**


	21. Odeon's Traps Part 2

Odeon's Traps (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Gadget Soldier (1800/2000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Obelisk, destroy hisAttack Force! _Goblin Attack Force is destroyed. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Heavy Storm (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. That ends my turn.

"I summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Paladin, destroy his Heavy Storm! _Heavy Storm is destroyed and Odeon's lifepoints drop to 1800. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Trap Jammer (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. You're finished! That ends my turn.

"I summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Trap Jammer! _Trap Jammer is destroyed and Odeon's lifepoints drop to 1600. _That ends my turn. There's no hope for you now.

"I summon Magic Jammer (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. That ends my turn.

"I summon Versago the Destroyer (1100/900) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Versago, destroy his Magic Jammer! _Magic Jammer is destroyed and Odeon's lifepoints drop to 1400. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Negate Attack (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. That ends my turn.

"I summon Monster Reborn (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Obelisk, destroy his Negate Attack! _Negate Attack is destroyed and Odeon's lifepoints drop to 1200. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Embodiment of Apopis (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. That ends my turn. Let's see your foolish move.

"I summon Cyber Jar (900/900) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Cyber Jar, destroy his Embodiment of Apopis! _Apopis is destroyed and Odeon's lifepoints drop to 1000. _That ends my turn.

By activating my Avatar of Apopis card, you've allowed me to summon a Trap-monster (1600/1800) I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. Vorse Raider, attack his Monster Reborn! _Monster Reborn is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 1900. _That ends my turn, Mr. Kaiba.

"I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. Next turn, you're history!

"I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in Attack Mode," said Odeon. That ends my turn.

"This duel is done!" said Kaiba. I summon my White Dragon Ritual (0/0) in Attack Mode. Obelisk, destroy his Goblins and wipe out his lifepoints! _Goblin Attack Force is destroyed and Odeon's lifepoints drop to 0. _

"The winner of this duel is Seto Kaiba!" said Roland.

"Odeon doesn't look so good," said Mai.

"She's right," said Yami to himself. _Suddenly Marik starts holding his head in pain. _

"It can't be," said Yami. _Tea` and Tristan show up a few seconds later. _

"What's going on with Marik?" asked Tristin.

"Marik's darkness is returning once again," said Ishizu.

"That's not good," said Tea`.


	22. The Wrath of Marik and Dragon of Ra Pt 1

The Wrath of Marik and The Winged Dragon of Ra (Part 1)

"The next duel in the semi-finals is about to start," said Roland.

"The first duelist participating in the second duel is, Marik Ishtar!" said Roland.

"All right, let's see who his opponent is," said Kaiba.

"Marik's opponent is Mr. Kaiba," said Roland.

"Excellent, this is the duel I've been waiting for," said Kaiba to himself.

"I'll go first, if you don't mind," said Yami Marik. I summon Granadora (1900/700) in Attack Mode. _Marik's lifepoints rise to 5000. _My monster gives me 1000 lifepoints when it's summoned, however, I lose 2000 lifepoints when it's destroyed. That ends my turn.

"I summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. XYZ Dragon Cannon, destroy his Granadora! _Granadora is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 1100. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Newdoria (1200/800) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Tribute to the Doomed (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Lava Golem (3000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Lava Golem, destroy his Dragon Cannon! _XYZ Dragon Cannon is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3800. _Then, I switch Newdoria to Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I summon Interdimensional Matter Transporter (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Masked Beast Des Guardius (3300/2500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Lava Golem, destroy his Interdimensional Matter Transporter! _Matter Transporter is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3600. _That ends my turn.

"I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Makyura, destroy his Tribute to the Doomed! _Tribute to the Doomed is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3500. _

"Now, I discard one card to my Graveyard and one of the monsters I have chosen is destroyed," said Kaiba. So, I send one card to the Graveyard and your Des Guardius is history! _Des Guardius is destroyed. _

"I summon Dark Hole (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Barrel Behind the Door (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Barrel, attack his Dark Hole! _Both cards are destroyed and Marik's Makyura, Newdoria and Lava Golem along with Kaiba's X-Head Cannon by Dark Hole's effect. _

"Since Newdoria was destroyed, I get to destroy any monster on the field," said Marik. There are no monsters to be destroyed. That ends my turn.

"I summon Man-Eater Bug (450/600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Let's see you destroy him.

"I summon **The Winged Dragon of Ra **(6100/3800) in Attack Mode," said Marik. _(Note: in this game, Ra can only be summoned when you have 3 monsters in your Graveyard and the first 3 monsters in the Graveyard equals Ra's ATK and DEF points.) _I pay 1000 lifepoints to destroy your Man-Eater Bug. It'll be all over soon!

**To be continued…**


	23. The Spirit of the Ring Returns Part 1

The Sprit of the Millennium Ring Returns (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Since Newdoria was destroyed, I get to destroy any monster on the field," said Marik. There are no monsters to be destroyed. That ends my turn.

"I summon Man-Eater Bug (450/600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Let's see you destroy him.

"I summon **The Winged Dragon of Ra **(6100/3800) in Attack Mode," said Marik. (Note: in this game, Ra can only be summoned when you have 3 monsters in your Graveyard and the first 3 monsters your Graveyard equals Ra's ATK and DEF points.)I pay 1000 lifepoints to destroy your Man-Eater Bug. It'll be all over soon! I pay 1000 lifepoints to destroy your Bug. _Marik's lifepoints drop to 100 and Man-Eater Bug is destroyed. _On my next turn, you're finished!

"I summon Des Feral Imp (1600/1800) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn.

"I summon Rope of Life (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy his Feral Imp and wipe out the rest of his lifepoints! _Des Feral Imp is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 0. _You're finished!

"The winner of this duel is Marik Ishtar!" said Roland.

"How sad, this is the second tournament you've been kicked out of," said Marik.

"The remaining duel will resume tomorrow," said Roland.

"Excellent, now it's time for me to defeat Mai once and for all," said Marik to himself.

"Well, tomorrow we face Marik," said Yugi to Yami.

"Yes, but we will take him down!" said Yami.

"I guess you're right," said Yugi. _Meanwhile, Bakura is lurking around looking for Marik. _

"It's time that I finally take Marik's Millennium Rod once and for all!" said Bakura. _Marik overhears Bakura and walks over. _

"Looking for me?" asked Marik.

"Indeed I am," said Bakura.

"So, you still want my item?" asked Marik. Then, let's duel for it.

"Fine, and this time I will cause your inevitable destruction," said Bakura.

"So, let's duel!" said Marik.

"I summon Earl of Demise (2000/700) in Attack Mode," said Bakura. Let's see your pathetic move.

"All right," said Marik. I summon Helpoemer (2000/1400) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Destiny Board (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Bakura. That ends my turn.

"You're still using the Spirit Message strategy, how sad. I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode. Drillago, destroy his Destiny Board! _Destiny Board is destroyed and Bakura's lifepoints drop to 3800. _That ends my turn.

"Fool! Since you've sent my Destiny Board to the Graveyard, you've caused your own demise!" said Bakura.

"I summon Spirit Message "N" (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Bakura. That ends my turn. It's all over!

**To be continued…**


	24. The Spirit of the Ring Returns Part 2

The Sprit of the Millennium Ring Returns (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"So, let's duel!" said Marik.

"I summon Earl of Demise (2000/700) in Attack Mode," said Bakura. Let's see your pathetic move.

"All right," said Marik. I summon Helpoemer (2000/1400) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Destiny Board (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Bakura. That ends my turn.

"You're still using the Spirit Message strategy, how sad. I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode. Drillago, destroy his Destiny Board! _Destiny Board is destroyed and Bakura's lifepoints drop to 3800. _That ends my turn.

"Fool! Since you've sent my Destiny Board to the Graveyard, you've caused your own demise!" said Bakura. When you've destroyed all 5 letters of the Destiny Board as a result of battle, I win the duel (Note: in this game, the FINAL set must be sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle to win the duel. The same applies for the Exodia pieces.) 

"Make your foolish move," said Marik.

"I summon Spirit Message "N" (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Bakura. That ends my turn. It's all over!

"I summon Malevolent Catastrophe (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Door (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Bakura. That ends my turn.

"I summon Lekunga (1700/500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Necrofear (2200/2800) in Attack Mode," said Bakura. Dark Necrofear, destroy his Helpoemer! _Helpoemer is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 3800. _Earl of Demise, destroy his Drillago! _Drillago is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 3400. _That ends my turn.

"Since Helpoemer is destroyed, you lose one card after you've finished attacking," said Marik. So, Helpoemer will take 1 card from your hand randomly. Now, to begin my turn, I summon Lava Golem (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Lava Golem, destroy his Necrofear! _Dark Necrofear is destroyed and Bakura's lifepoints drop to 3000. _

"Since your monster destroyed my Dark Necrofear, I gain control of your Lava Golem," said Bakura.

"That ends my turn," said Marik.

"I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist (200/1300) in Attack Mode," said Bakura. Jowgen, destroy his Malevolent Catastrophe! _Malevolent Catastrophe is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 3600. _

"Now I have the option of destroying all monsters on the field or all Spell and Trap cards on the field," said Marik. I'll destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field. _Spirit Message" N" is destroyed. _Now, your instant win strategy has been foiled.

"I end my turn," said Bakura.

"I summon Ring of Destruction (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Lava Golem, attack his Jowgen the Spiritualist! _Jowgen is destroyed and Bakura's lifepoints drop to 200. _ That ends my turn.

"I summon Ectoplasmer (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Bakura. Just try and attack me now. Soon, you'll disappear into the Dark Abyss!

**To be continued…**


	25. The Sprit of the Ring Returns Part 3

The Spirit of the Millennium Ring Returns (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist (200/1300) in Attack Mode," said Bakura. Jowgen, destroy his Malevolent Catastrophe! _Malevolent Catastrophe is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 3600. _

"Now I have the option of destroying all monsters on the field or all Spell and Trap cards on the field," said Marik. I'll destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field. _Spirit Message" N" is destroyed. _Now, your instant win strategy has been foiled.

"I end my turn," said Bakura.

"I summon Ring of Destruction (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Lava Golem, attack his Jowgen the Spiritualist! _Jowgen is destroyed and Bakura's lifepoints drop to 200. _ That ends my turn.

"I summon Ectoplasmer (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Bakura. Just try and attack me now. Soon, you'll disappear into the Dark Abyss!

"I summon Lord Poison (1500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Marik. It's all over! Lord Poison, destroy his Ectoplasmer! _Ectoplasmer is destroyed and Bakura's lifepoints drop to 100. _That ends my turn.

"Thanks to Ectoplasmer, we must offer one monster as a tribute at the end of our turn," said Bakura.

"So I offer my Lord Poison as a tribute, which wipes you out," said Marik. L_ord Poison is offered and Bakura's lifepoints drop to 0. _This duel is over!

"I'll be back," said Bakura. You haven't seen the last of me!

"Now it's time for me to defeat Mai once and for all!" said Marik to himself. _He finds Mai near the spot where the tournament finals were held. _

"Mai," said Marik. It's time that I defeat you once and for all.

"Bring it on, Marik," said Mai. Now's my chance to defeat you!

"We'll see," said Marik. I'll go first by summoning Revival Jam (1500/500) in Attack Mode. Recognize this monster?

"It's the same monster he used back in Battle City," said Mai to herself. I summon Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2100) in Attack Mode. Now my sisters, destroy his Revival Jam! _Revival Jam is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 3550. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Pot of Greed (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Amazoness Archers (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Harpie Lady Sisters, destroy his Pot of Greed! _Pot of Greed is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 3450. _That ends my turn.

"I get to draw 2 cards now," said Marik. Then I summon Lava Golem (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Lava Golem, destroy her Sisters! _Harpie Lady Sisters is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 2950. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Harpie's Feather Duster (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Mai. That ends my turn.

"I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Now my Destructor, destroy her Feather Duster! _Harpie's Feather Duster is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 2850. _That ends my turn. Just wait till you see what I have in store for you!

**To be continued…**


	26. Mai's Comeback Part 1

Mai's Comeback (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Amazoness Archers (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Harpie Lady Sisters, destroy his Pot of Greed! _Pot of Greed is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 3450. _That ends my turn.

"I get to draw 2 cards now," said Marik. Then I summon Lava Golem (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Lava Golem, destroy her Sisters! _Harpie Lady Sisters is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 2950. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Dramatic Rescue (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Mai. That ends my turn.

"I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Now my Destructor, destroy her Feather Duster! _Harpie's Feather Duster is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 2850. _That ends my turn. Just wait till you see what I have in store for you!

"I summon Graceful Charity (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Mai. That ends my turn.

"I summon Granadora (1900/700) in Attack Mode," said Marik. _Marik's lifepoints rise to 5000. _

"What's with the lifepoint increase, Marik?" asked Mai.

"When my monster is summoned, I gain 1000 lifepoints, however, when it's destroyed, I lose 2000 lifepoints.

"Then, I'll destroy it!" said Mai.

"I don't think so," said Marik. Makyura, destroy her Dramatic Rescue! _Dramatic Rescue is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 2650. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400) in Attack Mode," said Mai. That ends my turn.

"I summon Heavy Storm (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Makyura, destroy her Graceful Charity! _Graceful Charity is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 2550. _

"Now I draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 afterwards," said Mai.

"It doesn't matter what card you draw, nothing can save you from the divine strength of The Winged Dragon of Ra!" said Marik.

"Oh really?" asked Mai. I've just drawn the card to defeat you.

"I doubt it," said Marik.

"You'll see for yourself next turn," said Mai.

"The only thing I'll see is the final turn before your demise," said Marik. _Marik laughs. _I end my turn. It's your last move before victory is mine!

"I summon Dark Hole (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Dark hole, destroy his Heavy Storm! _Both cards are destroyed. Marik's Granadora, Makyura and Lava Golem are destroyed along with Mai's Harpie Lady 1 by Dark Hole's effect. Marik's lifepoints drop to 1450 by Granadora's effect. _That ends my turn.

"I summon **The Winged Dragon of Ra **(6100/4200) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Mai disappointed. That ends my turn.

"I summon Lekunga (1700/500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. This duel's over! Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy her Pet Dragon and wipe out the rest of her lifepoints! _Harpie's Pet Dragon is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 0. _Now, you're transported to the Shadow Realm, where you'll spend all eternity!


	27. Bandit Keith's Machine Army Part 1

Bandit Keith's Machine Army (Part 1)

_Bandit Keith is searching for Yami. _

"It's time that I show that Yugi kid that I'm the better duelist," said Keith to himself. _Keith eventually finds Yami at Domino Museum. _

"You're Yugi, right?" asked Keith.

"Yes, wait a sec, you're…" said Yugi.

"Bandit Keith," said Keith.

"You use Machine cards," said Yugi.

"Yes, and it's time to duel me!" said Keith. This time, there isn't any way you'll win this duel.

"I disagree," said Yugi, activating the Millennium Puzzle. All right, let's duel!

"I'll start with Ground Attacker Bugroth (1500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Keith. _(Note: Since Keith is shorter than typing Bandit Keith, I'll use Keith as Bandit Keith's name.) _That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Bugroth! _Bugroth is destroyed and Keith's lifepoints drop to 3500. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Barrel Dragon (2600/2200) in Attack Mode," said Keith. Now my metal dragon, destroy his Dark Magician Girl! _Dark Magician Girl is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 2900. _That ends my turn. There's no hope for you now!

"I summon Dark Paladin (2900/2400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Paladin, destroy his Barrel Dragon! _Barrel Dragon is destroyed and Keith's lifepoints drop to 3200. _That ends my turn.

"I summon 7 Completed (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Keith. That ends my turn.

"I summon Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Now my Luster Soldier, destroy his 7 Completed! _7 Completed is destroyed and Keith's lifepoints drop to 3100. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Time Machine (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Keith. Let's see what you got.

"I summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician, destroy his Time Machine! _Time Machine is destroyed and Keith's lifepoints drop to 2900. _Since you destroyed my Time Machine, Trap card, I can bring back my Barrel Dragon.

"What do you mean?" asked Yami.

"My Time Machine allows me to bring back the monster that you destroyed the turn before," said Keith. So Barrel Dragon, return, (2600/2200) in Attack Mode!

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Slot Machine (2000/2300) in Attack Mode," said Keith. Now, I activate Barrel Dragon's special ability, which allows me to select one monster on the field and toss a coin 3 times, if two are heads, the monster I've selected is destroyed. I toss my coin 3 times! All right, 2 out of the 3 times that I tossed the coin were heads. So your Dark Magician is destroyed. _Dark Magician is destroyed. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Sorcerer, attack his Slot Machine! _Slot Machine is destroyed and Keith's lifepoints drop to 1700. _That ends my turn. Let's see you beat that, Keith.

**To be continued…**


	28. Bandit Keith's Machine Army Part 2

Bandit Keith's Machine Army (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Slot Machine (2000/2300) in Attack Mode," said Keith. Now, I activate Barrel Dragon's special ability, which allows me to select one monster on the field and toss a coin 3 times, if two are heads, the monster I've selected is destroyed. I toss my coin 3 times! All right, 2 out of the 3 times that I tossed the coin were heads. So your Dark Magician is destroyed. _Dark Magician is destroyed. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Sorcerer, attack his Slot Machine! _Slot Machine is destroyed and Keith's lifepoints drop to 1700. _That ends my turn. Let's see you beat that, Keith.

"I summon Metalmorph (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Keith. That ends my turn. You won't make a fool out of Bandit Keith!

"I summon Catapult Turtle (1000/2000) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Black Luster soldier, destroy Slot Machine! _Slot Machine is destroyed and Keith's lifepoints drop to 700. _That ends my turn. _Keith laughs. _

"What are you laughing at?" asked Yami.

"Your turtle is wide open to my Machines," said Keith. I summon

Mechanicalchaser (1850/800) in Attack Mode. Mechanicalchaser, destroy his Catapult Turtle! _Catapult Turtle is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 2050. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Magician of Black Chaos (2800/2600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Sorcerer of Dark Magic, destroy his Barrel Dragon! _Barrel Dragon is destroyed and Keith's lifepoints drop to 100. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Pendulum Machine (1750/2000) in Attack Mode," said Keith. That ends my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Celtic Guard, destroy his Metalmorph! _Metalmorph is destroyed and Keith's lifepoints drop to 0. _

"That's impossible!" said Keith. No one defeats Bandit Keith! No one!

"I'm afraid I just did," said Yami. Your lust for victory was why you lost our duel.

"Uh, uh, there is no way a little squirt like you defeated me!" said Keith. I won't accept defeat! You must have cheated! That's the only way you could have defeated me!

"When will you learn, I defeated you fair and square," said Yami. _Meanwhile, Marik is still looking for the Pharaoh. _

"Once I find the Pharaoh, he will be in for the toughest duel he's ever faced!" said Marik to himself. _Suddenly, Para and Dox appear in front of him. _

"If you wish to continue your search, you'll have to get past us," said Para.

"Lose to us and you'll be crushed," said Dox.

"You fools are no match for me," said Marik.

"Then duel us to find out," said Dox.

"When we win you will be out," said Para.

"So let's duel," said Marik.

"My brother will begin first," said Dox.

"I summon Suijin (2500/2400) in Attack Mode," said Para. Nothing can stop it!

**To be continued…**


	29. The Return of the Paradox Brothers Pt 1

The Return of the Paradox Brothers (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"If you wish to continue your search, you'll have to get past us," said Para.

"Lose to us and you'll be crushed," said Dox.

"You fools are no match for me," said Marik.

"Then duel us to find out," said Dox.

"When we win you will be out," said Para.

"So let's duel," said Marik.

"My brother will begin first," said Dox.

"I summon Suijin (2500/2400) in Attack Mode," said Para. Nothing can stop it! That ends my turn.

"I summon Lava Golem (3000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Your monster doesn't stand a chance! Lava Golem, destroy his Suijin! _Suijin is destroyed and Dox's lifepoints drop to 3500. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Labyrinth Wall (0/3000) in Attack Mode," said Dox. That ends my turn. _Marik laughs. _

"That monster is pathetic!" said Marik. He may have 3000 DEF points but in Attack Mode, he's useless! I summon Lekunga (1700/500) in Attack Mode.

Lekunga, destroy his Labyrinth Wall! _Labyrinth Wall is destroyed and Dox's lifepoints drop to 1800. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Gate Guardian (3750/3400) in Attack Mode," said Dox. Gate Guardian, destroy his Lava Golem! _Lava Golem is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 3250. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Mirror Force (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Then, I switch Lekunga to Defense Mode and end my turn.

"No defense will save you!" said Dox. I summon Labyrinth Tank (2400/2400) in Attack Mode. Gate Guardian, destroy his Lekunga! _Lekunga is destroyed. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Newdoria (1200/800) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Just try to destroy him!

"I summon Wall Shadow (1600/3000) in Attack Mode," said Dox. Gate Guardian, destroy his Newdoria! _Newdoria is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 700. _

"Since Newdoria was destroyed, I get to destroy one monster on the field," said Marik. Say goodbye to your Gate Guardian! _Gate Guardian is destroyed. _

"That ends my turn," said Dox. You won't be so lucky next time!

"I summon Lord Poison (1500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

""I summon Sanga of Thunder (2600/2200) in Attack Mode," said Dox. That ends my turn.

"I summon Masked Beast Des Guardius (3300/2500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Des Guardius, destroy his Sanga of Thunder! _Sanga of Thunder is destroyed and Dox's lifepoints drop to 1100. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Magical Labyrinth (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Dox. Wall Shadow, destroy his Lord Poison!

**To be continued…**


	30. The Return of the Paradox Brothers Pt 2

The Return of the Paradox Brothers (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Wall Shadow (1600/3000) in Attack Mode," said Dox. Gate Guardian, destroy his Newdoria! _Newdoria is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 700. _

"Since Newdoria was destroyed, I get to destroy one monster on the field," said Marik. Say goodbye to your Gate Guardian! _Gate Guardian is destroyed. _

"That ends my turn," said Dox. You won't be so lucky next time!

"I summon Lord Poison (1500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

""I summon Sanga of Thunder (2600/2200) in Attack Mode," said Dox. That ends my turn.

"I summon Masked Beast Des Guardius (3300/2500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Des Guardius, destroy his Sanga of Thunder! _Sanga of Thunder is destroyed and Dox's lifepoints drop to 1100. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Magical Labyrinth (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Dox. Wall Shadow, destroy his Lord Poison! _Lord Poison is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 600. _That ends my turn.

"Since Lord Poison was destroyed, I can summon one Plant monster from my Graveyard," said Marik. So I summon Lekunga (1700/500) from my Graveyard in Attack Mode. Then, I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in Attack Mode. Des Guardius, destroy his Wall Shadow and wipe out the rest of his lifepoints! _Wall Shadow is destroyed and Dox's lifepoints drop to 0. _

"You may have defeated me, but my brother is waiting for you," said Dox.

"Yes, and I will attack him till he loses," said Para.

"Fine, let's get this duel over with," said Marik.

"I'll start," said Para. I summon Jurai Gumo (2200/100) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Giga-Gagagigo (2450/1500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Gagagigo, destroy his Jurai Gumo! _Jurai Gumo is destroyed and Para's lifepoints drop to 3750. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Invigoration (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Para. That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Jeroid (1200/1500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. My Dark Jeroid has ability to decrease the ATK of one monster on the field by 800 points. I'll choose my own Dark Jeroid. _Dark Jeroid's ATK drops to 400. _Dark Jeroid, destroy his Invigoration! _Invigoration is destroyed and Para's lifepoints drop to 3650. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Kazejin (2400/2200) in Attack Mode," said Para. Kazejin, destroy his Dark Jeroid! _Dark Jeroid is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 2000. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Lava Golem (3000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Lava Golem, destroy his Kazejin!

"I activate Kazejin's special ability, which reduces the damage to my lifepoints to 0 this turn," said Para.

"That ends my turn," said Marik. It'll be all over for you!

"I summon Gate Guardian (3750/3400) in Attack Mode," said Para. Say farewell!

**To be continued…**


	31. The Return of the Gate Guardian Part 1

The Return of the Gate Guardian (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Dark Jeroid (1200/1500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. My Dark Jeroid has ability to decrease the ATK of one monster on the field by 800 points. I'll choose my own Dark Jeroid. _Dark Jeroid's ATK drops to 400. _Dark Jeroid, destroy his Invigoration! _Invigoration is destroyed and Para's lifepoints drop to 3650. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Kazejin (2400/2200) in Attack Mode," said Para. Kazejin, destroy his Dark Jeroid! _Dark Jeroid is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 2000. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Lava Golem (3000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Lava Golem, destroy his Kazejin!

"I activate Kazejin's special ability, which reduces the damage to my lifepoints to 0 this turn," said Para.

"That ends my turn," said Marik. It'll be all over for you!

"I summon Gate Guardian (3750/3400) in Attack Mode," said Para. Say farewell! Gate Guardian, destroy his Lava Golem! _Lava Golem is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 1250. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Malevolent Catastrophe (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Suijin (2500/2400) in Attack Mode," said Para. Suijin, destroy his pathetic Trap card! _Malevolent Catastrophe is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 1050. _

"You've just activated the deadliest Trap card in my deck!" said Marik. It allows me to destroy all monsters on the field or all Spell and Trap cards on the field. I choose all monsters. _Para's Gate Guardian and Suijin are destroyed. _

"No, my Gate Guardian!" said Para. That ends my turn. You'll pay for that!

"I summon Granadora (1900/700) in Attack Mode," said Marik. _Marik's lifepoints rise to 2050. _My monster boosts my lifepoints by 1000 when it is summoned and inflicts 2000 points to my lifepoints when it's destroyed. Make your move.

"I summon Jurai Gumo (2200/100) in Attack Mode," said Para. When I attack, I must toss a coin if I am correct, my attack is normal, if I am incorrect, I lose half my lifepoints before I can attack. I end my turn.

"I summon Helpoemer (2000/1400) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Then, I switch my Granadora to Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Sanga of Thunder (2600/2200) in Attack Mode," said Para. Jurai Gumo, attack his Granadora! _Para tosses a coin and calls tails. _What? It's incorrect? _Para's lifepoints drop to 1825. Granadora is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 50 by Granadora's effect. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Mirror Force (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Labyrinth Wall (0/3000) in Attack Mode," said Para. That ends my turn.

"I summon Rope of Life (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Helpoemer, destroy his Labyrinth Wall and wipe out his lifepoints! _Labyrinth Wall is destroyed and Para's lifepoints drop to 0. Meanwhile, Sid, Zygor and Bones look for Joey. _

"Wait till Joey duels my zombie deck," said Bones. 


	32. Bones' Zombie Deck Part 1

Bones' Zombie Deck (Part 1)

_Bones finds Joey as Bandit Keith shows up. _

"That's right, take him to the Graveyard field, where Bones dueled him before," said Keith.

"You got it boss," said Zygor. _Joey later wakes up._

"Where am I?" asked Joey.

"Don't ya remember?" asked Keith. You dueled him here before.

"Oh no, it's the graveyard arena," said Joey.

"That's right and you don't stand a chance," said Bones. We're going to have a rematch and this time, I'm gonna win!

"Then, I guess you won't mind me going first?" asked Joey. I summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Vampire Genesis (3000/2100) in Attack Mode," said Bones.

"Vampire who?" asked Joey.

"Vampire Genesis is the upgrade from Vampire Lord and he is stronger than your Darkness Dragon," said Bones. Vampire Genesis, destroy his Darkness Dragon! _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 3400. _That ends my turn.

"I summon B. Skull Dragon (3200/2500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Let's see your Vampire stand up to this! B. Skull Dragon, destroy his Vampire! _Vampire Genesis is destroyed and Bones' lifepoints drop to 3800. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Call of the Haunted (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Bones. That ends my turn.

"I summon Shield & Sword (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Skull Dragon, attack his Call of the Haunted! _Call of the Haunted is destroyed and Bones' lifepoints drop to 3600. _

"Now I can resurrect Vampire Genesis (3000/2100) in Attack Mode," said Bones.

"That ends my turn.

"I summon Pumpking, the King of Ghosts (1800/2000) in Attack Mode," said Bones. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gearfried the Swordsmaster (2600/2200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. B. Skull Dragon, destroy his Vampire Genesis! _Vampire Genesis is destroyed and Bones' lifepoints drop to 3400. _Gearfried the Swordsmaster, take out his King of Ghosts! _King of Ghosts is destroyed and Bones' lifepoints drop to 2600. _(Note: I will **not** always write the card's entire name unless it's short.) That ends my turn.

"I summon Nightmare's Steel Cage (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Bones. That ends my turn.

"I summon Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I summon Dragon Zombie (1600/0) in Attack Mode," said Bones. Steel Cage, destroy his Shield and Sword! _Both cards are destroyed and all monsters have their stats switched: Flame Swordsman: (1600/1800), Gearfried the Swordsmaster: (2200/2600) and Dragon Zombie: (0/1600). _Now we can't attack each other for the next 2 turns thanks to my Nightmare Cage. That ends my turn. _All monsters' stats return to normal. _Once I defeat you, victory will be mine!

**To be continued…**


	33. Bones' Zombie Deck Part 2

Bones' Zombie Deck (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Nightmare's Steel Cage (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Bones. That ends my turn.

"I summon Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I summon Dragon Zombie (1600/0) in Attack Mode," said Bones. Steel Cage, destroy his Shield and Sword! _Both cards are destroyed and all monsters have their stats switched: Flame Swordsman: (1600/1800), Gearfried the Swordsmaster: (2200/2600) and Dragon Zombie: (0/1600). _Now we can't attack each other for the next 2 turns thanks to my Nightmare Cage. That ends my turn. _All monsters' stats return to normal. _Once I defeat you, victory will be mine!

"I summon Axe Raider (1700/1050) in Attack Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I summon Vampire Lord (2000/1500) in Attack Mode," said Bones. That ends my turn.

"I summon Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (2800/2400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I switch my Axe Raider to Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"The Steel Cage is gone so we're free to attack," said Bones. I summon Ryu Kokki (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. _Bones laughs._

"Hey! What's so funny?" asked Joey.

"That's the same monster that backfired last time," said Bones. What makes you think it won't happen again?

"I'm gonna take that risk," said Joey. Now, here's how it works, I toss a coin if I'm correct, all of your monsters are destroyed, but if I'm wrong, all of my own monsters are destroyed and half of their ATK points are subtracted from my lifepoints. I call Heads! All right! It's heads! V_ampire Lord and Ryu Kokki are destroyed. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Despair from the Dark (2800/3000) in Attack Mode," said Bones. Despair from the Dark, destroy his Time Wizard and take a chunk out of his lifepoints! _Time Wizard is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 1100. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Dian Keto the Cure Master (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I summon Regenerating Mummy (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Bones. Despair from the Dark, destroy his Dian Keto! _Dian Keto is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 1000 but then increase to 2000 by Dian Keto's effect. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Attack Mode_,_" said Joey. He needs a sacrifice to attack so I end my turn.

"I summon Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower (400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Bones. That ends my turn.

"I summon Thousand Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Thousand Dragon, attack his Bone Tower! _Bone Tower is destroyed and Bones' lifepoints drop to 600. _That ends my turn. There's not a card in your deck that can save you now!

**To be continued…**


	34. Bones' Zombie Deck Part 3

Bones' Zombie Deck (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Attack Mode_,_" said Joey. He needs a sacrifice to attack so I end my turn.

"I summon Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower (400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Bones. That ends my turn.

"I summon Thousand Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Thousand Dragon, attack his Bone Tower! _Bone Tower is destroyed and Bones' lifepoints drop to 600. _That ends my turn. There's not a card in your deck that can save you now!

"I summon Skull Invitation (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Bones. That ends my turn.

"I summon Graverobber (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Thousand Dragon, destroy Skull Invitation! _Skull Invitation is destroyed and Bones' lifepoints drop_

_to 400. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Spirit Reaper (300/200) in Attack Mode," said Bones. That ends my turn.

"I summon Baby Dragon (1200/700) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Even this guy can wipe you out. Baby Dragon, destroy his Spirit Reaper! _Spirit Reaper is destroyed and Bones' lifepoints drop to 0. _That was a tough duel. _Just then, Roland's voice booms over the microphone. _

"Attention duelists, the final round of the tournament is about to start," said Roland. All finalists are to report to the tournament finals immediately!

"Let's take Marik down once and for all!" said Yugi to himself.

"This is going to be the toughest duel you've ever faced!" said Marik.

"Yugi will start," said Roland. _Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami. _

"All right," said Yami. My move! I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Newdoria (1200/800) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Swift Gaia, destroy his Newdoria! _Newdoria is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 2900. Swift Gaia is destroyed by Newdoria's effect. _

"Tell me what happened to Swift Gaia!" said Yami.

"When Newdoria is destroyed, I get to destroy one monster on the field and I chose your Fierce Knight," said Marik.

"All right, that ends my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Drillago, destroy his Celtic Guard! _Celtic Guard is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 3800. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Go Magician! Destroy his Drillago, with Dark Magic Attack!_ Drillago is destroyed_

_and Marik's lifepoints drop to 2000. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Mirror Force (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

**To be continued…**


	35. Yami Yugi's Toughest Duel Part 1

Yami Yugi's Toughest Duel (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Swift Gaia, destroy his Newdoria! _Newdoria is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 2900. Swift Gaia is destroyed by Newdoria's effect. _

"Tell me what happened to Swift Gaia!" said Yami.

"When Newdoria is destroyed, I get to destroy one monster on the field and I chose your Fierce Knight," said Marik.

"All right, that ends my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Drillago, destroy his Celtic Guard! _Celtic Guard is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 3800. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Go Magician! Destroy his Drillago, with Dark Magic Attack! _Drillago is destroyed_

_and Marik's lifepoints drop to 2000. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Mirror Force (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Staunch Defender (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Kuriboh (300/200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Kuriboh, destroy his Staunch Defender! _Staunch Defender is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 1800. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Makyura, destroy his puny Kuriboh! _Kuriboh is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 2700. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Makyura! _Makyura_ _is destroyed_ _and_ _Marik's lifepoints drop to 2400. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Giga Gagagigo (2450/1500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Gagagigo, destroy his Dark Magician Girl! _Dark Magician Girl is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 2250. _That ends my turn. It's your pathetic move, Pharaoh.

"I summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Sorcerer of Dark Magic, destroy his Gagagigo! _Gagagigo is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 1350. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Monster Reborn (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Buster Blader (2600/2300) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Barrel Behind the Door (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon The Rock Spirit (1700/1000) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Granadora (1900/700) in Attack Mode," said Marik. _Marik's lifepoints rise to 2350 by Granadora's effect. _Granadora, destroy his Rock Spirit!

**To be continued…**


	36. Yami Yugi's Toughest Duel Part 2

Yami Yugi's Toughest Duel (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Buster Blader (2600/2300) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Barrel Behind the Door (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon The Rock Spirit (1700/1000) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Granadora (1900/700) in Attack Mode," said Marik. _Marik's lifepoints rise to 2350 by Granadora's effect. _Granadora, destroy his Rock Spirit! _Rock Spirit is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 2050. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Mother Grizzly (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Granadora, destroy his Gazelle! _Gazelle is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 1650. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Chimera, destroy his Granadora! _Granadora is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 2050 and then to 50 by Granadora's effect. _That ends my turn.

"I summon **The Winged Dragon of Ra **(4400/3100) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Then, I switch my Mother Grizzly to Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I summon Catapult Turtle (1000/2000) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Widespread Ruin (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That's all for now.

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Guardian Sphinx (1700/2400) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Sphinx, destroy his Catapult Turtle! _Catapult Turtle is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 950. _That ends my turn.

"I summon … No! Big Shield Gardna! (100/2600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Jeroid (1200/1500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. _Chimera's ATK drops to 1300 by Dark Jeroid's effect. _

"How did Chimera's ATK points drop, Marik?" asked Yami.

"Simple," said Marik. When Dark Jeroid is summoned, I get to select one monster on the field and reduce its ATK by 800 points. So your Mythical Beast was the monster I selected. Guardian Sphinx, destroy his Flying Mythical Beast! _Chimera is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 450. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Paladin (2900/2400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. My Dark Paladin gains 500 ATK points for every dragon on the field and in either of our Graveyards. That ends my turn.

"I summon Stumbling (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn. You'll never defeat me!

**To be continued…**


	37. Yami Yugi's Toughest Duel Part 3

Yami Yugi's Toughest Duel (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Dark Jeroid (1200/1500) in Attack Mode," said Marik. _Chimera's ATK drops to 1300 by Dark Jeroid's effect. _

"How did Chimera's ATK points drop, Marik?" asked Yami.

"Simple," said Marik. When Dark Jeroid is summoned, I get to select one monster on the field and reduce its ATK by 800 points. So your Mythical Beast was the monster I selected. Guardian Sphinx, destroy his Flying Mythical Beast! _Chimera is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 450. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Paladin (2900/2400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. My Dark Paladin gains 500 ATK points for every dragon on the field and in either of our Graveyards. That ends my turn.

"I summon Stumbling (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn. You'll never defeat me!

"I summon Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Jam Defender (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Hole (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Marik. Dark Hole, destroy his Stumbling! _Both cards are destroyed as well as Yami's Black Luster Soldier, Dark Paladin, Big Shield Gardna, Swift Gaia and Buster Blader, Dark Magician, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and Sorcerer of Dark Magic are destroyed along with Marik's Dark Jeroid, Guardian Sphinx and Mother Grizzly by Dark Hole's effect. _That ends my turn.

"You've activated the effect of my Stumbling Spell card," said Marik. All monsters are placed in Defense Mode when they are summoned, however, they can be switched into Attack Mode on your next turn. I summon An Owl of Luck (300/500) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon A Cat of Ill Omen (500/300) in Defense Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Poison Mummy (1000/1800) in Defense Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Zombyra the Dark (2100/500) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (1500/1000) in Defense Mode," said Marik. Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy his Magnet Warrior! _Gamma is destroyed. _That ends my turn.

"This duel is far from over, Marik," said Yami. I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (1400/1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I summon Helping Robo for Combat (1600/0) in Defense Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Watapon (200/300) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I switch my Zombyra the Dark to Attack Mode. That ends my turn. I will defeat you, Marik!

**To be continued…**


	38. Yami Yugi's Toughest Duel Part 4

Yami Yugi's Toughest Duel (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

" "This duel is far from over, Marik," said Yami. I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (1400/1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I summon Helping Robo for Combat (1600/0) in Defense Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Watapon (200/300) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I switch my Zombyra the Dark to Attack Mode. That ends my turn. I will defeat you, Marik!

"I summon Cyber Jar (900/900) in Defense Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Feral Imp (1300/1400) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"You won't be beating me with weak monsters like those," said Marik. I summon Goblin Thief (0/0) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Axe of Despair (0/0) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Banisher of the Light (100/2000) in Defense Mode," said Marik. As long as he stays on the field all cards are removed from play when they are sent to the Graveyard. That ends my turn. Make your move, if you dare.

"I summon Royal Magical Library (0/2000) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"You're just delaying your inevitable destruction," said Marik. I summon Coffin Seller (0/0) in Defense Mode. Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy his Royal Magical Library! _Royal Magical Library is destroyed. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Swords of Revealing Light (0/0) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Cobra Jar (600/300) in Defense Mode," said Marik. Ra, destroy his Swords of Revealing Light! _Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 350. _

"Now, you are forbidden to attack me for 3 turns," said Yami.

"I ends my turn, Pharaoh," said Marik.

"I summon Spirit of the Pharaoh (2500/2000) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Humanoid Worm Drake (2200/2000) in Defense Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Since I summoned my Dark Magician, I get to add a Spell card to my hand and then shuffle my hand. Then, I switch my Spirit of the Pharaoh to Attack Mode. Spirit of the Pharaoh, destroy his Cobra Jar! _Cobra Jar is destroyed. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Gigantes (1900/1300) in Defense Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn. _Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed by its effect. _

"I summon Card Destruction (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Spirit of the Pharaoh, destroy his Gigantes! 

**To be continued…**


	39. Yami Yugi's Toughest Duel Part 5

Yami Yugi's Toughest Duel (Part 5)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Spirit of the Pharaoh (2500/2000) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Humanoid Worm Drake (2200/2000) in Defense Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I switch my Spirit of the Pharaoh to Attack Mode. Spirit of the Pharaoh, destroy his Cobra Jar! _Cobra Jar is destroyed. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Gigantes (1900/1300) in Defense Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn. _Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed by its effect._

"I summon Card Destruction (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Spirit of the Pharaoh, destroy his Gigantes! _Gigantes is destroyed. _

"Now all Spell and Trap cards on the field are destroyed thanks to Gigantes' special ability," said Marik. _Card Destruction, Coffin Seller, Axe of Despair and Goblin Thief are destroyed. _

"That ends my turn," said Yami. Make your move, Marik.

"I summon Masked Beast Des Guardius (3300/2500) in Defense Mode," said Marik. Dragon of Ra, destroy his Dark Magician of Chaos! _Magician of Chaos is destroyed. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Swords of Revealing Light (0/0) in Defense Mode," said Yami. (Note: Swords of Revealing Light is limited to 1 per deck. Yami summoned the same Swords of Revealing Light that he retrieved from the Graveyard by Dark Magician of Chaos' effect.) That ends my turn.

"I summon Lava Golem (3000/2500) in Defense Mode," said Marik. That ends my turn.

"I summon the all-powerful Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Card of Last Will (0/0) in Defense Mode," said Marik. Make your last move before I send you to the Shadow Realm forever!

"I summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End (3000/2500) in Defense Mode," said Yami. I switch my Black Luster Soldier to Attack Mode. Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning, destroy his Card of Last Will! _Card of Last Will is destroyed and Marik's lifepoints drop to 0. _This duel's over! You lose Marik.

"No! How's this possible?" asked Marik. I came so close to dominating the world! This can't be happening! I won't lose to you, Pharaoh!

"I'm afraid you just did, Marik," said Yami. Now, you must pay for what you've done by sending yourself to the Shadow Realm! _Tea`, Tristan, Ishizu and Joey see Yami defeat Marik and rush over. _

"Yugi!" aid Tea`.

"All right, Yugi!" said Joey.

"Way to go Yugi!" said Tristan.

"I can't believe you won," said Joey.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive," said Tristan.

"Thank you Pharaoh," said Ishizu. Thanks to you, the world is safe once again


End file.
